1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to demagnetizers for use in removing permanent magnetism that is imparted to magnetic tape sensing heads of electrical sound systems over a period of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic sensing heads of magnetic tape sound systems require periodic demagnetizing of a permanent magnetism that is imparted during use. Conventional demagnetizers include a handle and a metallic probe that projects from the handle to transmit a pulsating flux generated by an AC coil. Positioning of the probe adjacent a sensing head removes any permanent magnetism thereof so that the head is ready for another period of use. Sensing heads for playing magnetic tapes of the cartridge type are located within a slot into which the cartridge is inserted for playing. This location of the cartridge sensing heads makes them somewhat difficult to see and causes difficulty in properly positioning the demagnetizer probe as the demagnetizing is being performed. The probes are also uninsulated and can thus transmit an electrical current from the sound equipment. Likewise, metal to metal contact of the probe with the sensing head as well as with other metallic components of the sound equipment can cause scratching or other damage that can lessen the fidelity of the sound produced.